dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 14
He woke just as the first streeks of sun streamed from the window. He opened his eyes questioning where he was. Taking in the room he realized that he was in fact home, sighing with content he pulled his arms tighter around Saltridar and fell back into a calm, restful sleep. Upon waking again Saltridar was just waking as well because he stirred and gentley set his hands on Seigo's. Smiling he let Saltridar get up only to have Saltridar's arms wrap around his waist, he smiled and leaned in for a kiss, getting a passionate, tender kiss. Smiling all the while he stood up talking with Saltridar before they began talking about the boys and possibly wanting another egg. Sighing contently he watched as the boys woke only to get a few dazed yet happy looks and more hugs. They finished the conversation about the egg with the boys and they were all for it, they said it would be great to have a new baby brother. Smiling Seigo marveled at the perfect life and family he had, they were always there even when he wasn't there, he pause and gave a small smile to no one inperticular. Just then a knock came at the door, uponing answering it they found Seige at the door. She smiled and asked if she could come in. After all proper introductions she and Seigo filled his family in on the going ons in Other World and then Seige smiled in saying "If you guys ever need anything and I mean anything just let me know, I am just up at Korin's Place" with that she said her goodbyes to them and went on her way. Uponing leaving Seige flew to her dads and ate a quick lunch with her family then said another round of goodbyes before heading back to Korin Tower. **** Throwing her head back laughing Saiyan Talina smiled wickedly as she moved her finger down the yellowed pages of this fighting magic textbook. Since she had access to the Time Chamber she could go anywhere and that along with her Dimension Mite Beam is unstoppable in travel. Grinning wide she spoke the cryptic words "Hama Sien, Toya'yurat Bur'jiao, Minco U'jauio". After speaking those magical words a ball of light surrounded her and let her summon a fire and ice spell she could use to take out any fighter with Terrakinesis or Aerokinesis. Again she spoke another bone chilling chant "Yur'tjuai, Maj'sfegg, Wek'sjioh, Minez'xoi'quiojka" after those words an earth and air spell orb surrounded her and with this she could easily defeat any fighter who possesed Pyrokinesis or Hydrokinesis. Grinning broader she picked up the leather bond book and shut it making a 'thunk' sound as she bound the book and used a disappearing spell to put in her special hiding place in Hell. Smiling again her eyes changed back to there regular, glistening purple as she looked around the area dazed. Shaking her heading, trying to clear her thoughts she headed home where she crashed on her bed only to be pulled into Jace's arms where she fell asleep content, still wondering what the saiyans in her had planned because they were always planning.... Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages